


comfort | mileven

by stoziers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, mileven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuties, Divorce, F/M, mentioned jancy, mentioned jopper, mentioned lumax, mikes parents aren’t in love and he’s sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoziers/pseuds/stoziers
Summary: mike’s parents are having issues, and mike needs to let out his emotions.





	comfort | mileven

mike’s feet moved quickly, pushing against the pedals of his bike. he wasn’t sure where his body was leading him. his eyes were stung with tears threatening to course against his freckled cheeks, which were rosy with sadness, and his mind was merely a dollop of sadness, tearing his thoughts apart left and right. thus, he let his body lead the way. 

rain splat against his skin, cold droplets caressing the flesh that was left exposed from the white tee shirt and shorts he had planned to wear to bed. obviously, he wasn’t going to sleep, as he was expected to be. the boys heart was in two, and the two pulsing beats ringing through his head refused to let him close his eyes long enough to fulfill his hopes of comfort and ignorance. 

the wheeler boys body soon came to a halt as he reached his destination. his blurry vision attempted to focus in the new found light gleaming from the front porch of a cabin. a soft sigh left his lips, as he pulled his lengthy leg over the side of his bike and lead the vehicle to the back walls of the home. his foot propped against one of the logs being used to protect the building, and his head lifted into the view of the window, eyes darting in hopes to see his girl awake. a pair of doe eyes soon met his, eleven peaking up into the window, just as he was. there was a soft smile against her lips, a glow to her skin as she met mike’s gaze. his lips couldn’t help but pull into a slight grin, as the butterflies in his stomach sped against the lining of his intestines. 

the window was pulled open. 

“mike? what are you doing here? you didn’t even call.” the brunette whispered, a soft giggle riding her tone. 

“i know, i know i really shouldve but i—“ mike wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. 

el processed the tone, his low, shaky voice rumbling through her ears and causing her heart to sink. she flicked on the lamp that sat on her nightstand, and now his features were highlighted. she could see the sadness in mike’s eyes, she could see the tiredness that highlighted beneath the brown hues. the tears that succeeded against his skin now became visible, the water still lined against his eyes causing a sparkle against them. her face dropped, her hands held onto his arms and started to tug him into the room. as they both had a difficult time, she focused, and soon mike was carefully floating into the window. 

els wrist pulled against her philtrum to wipe the blood that had dropped, as mike got settled against her bed. 

“what’s wrong?” the girls voice was soft, a mix of care and concern, that made mike’s heart swell. 

“my parents,” he whispered back, eyes suddenly focusing against his hands, rather than his girlfriend. “i’m not sure...what’s wrong with them but there’s a problem.”

mike was no fool when it came to his parents. he may have been blinder as of previous years, but now it was crystal clear. mike knew what being in love looked like. he’d seen it from him and el, from max and lucas, from nancy and jonathon, even from hopper and joyce. but love wasn’t between the two wheeler parents. those empty stares and easily started arguments had no sign of love, just dry annoyance and lack of emotion. mike thought that, sometimes, they didn’t even wanna be near each other. 

“are thy hurt?” el asked, eyebrows twisting. 

mike shook his head. 

“no, no it’s something...different. i think they don’t love each other.” mike tried to simplify the problem, despite it being much bigger than that. 

“oh.” was all el responded with. 

she didn’t understand the problems mike was faced with, she couldn’t take his hurt and put it into her own heart. she knew that. right now was one of those times where she was supposed to sit and listen. she didn’t have to say anything, or try to compare her pain to his in a sign of understanding. all she had to do was listen, and let mike work out his own problems. so, she moved closer, taking the larger, pale hand into her own. mike gave her a look of appreciation. 

“they fight...a lot. more than max and lucas.” mike started, the statement shocking el, as she knew how much max and lucas fought. “and it’s like they don’t even wanna be together...” mike’s voice was wearing down more and more, he was getting quieter and his words started to break. “and i think it’s my fault, like i’m the reason they don’t like each other anymore.” tears rolled down onto the sad expression. 

els eyes widened, her arms quickly throwing themselves around mike, squeezing tightly around his thin figure. 

“it’s not your fault, mike. i know it isnt.” she promised through a whisper, which was slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

mike’s arms soon found their way around his girlfriends body, his face was in the crook of her neck, and her hair fell against his cheek and tickled his skin. his emotions let loose, messy sobs wandering from his mouth as tears soaked els shoulder. his fingers curled into the material of her night gown, seeking comfort in the tight grip. she shushed him lowly, digits making their way from his back into his raven locks, gliding through the mane. 

her body guided the two, adagio movements to lean the bodies against the bed. mike toed his shoes off, before his shanks lifted over the comforter. her arms kept around him, as did his, and their legs tangled against each other. el continued to stroke his hair slowly, letting his breath even out into her shoulder. 

“i’m sorry.” filled the small silence after mike’s breath even. 

“don’t be sorry,” el whispered. “you’re sad. it’s okay to be sad.”

mike cuddled closer against her warmth, his eyes closing slightly. he didn’t have enough energy to disagree. a headache wrapped around his brain and squeezed it, but something about the way el held him made him feel okay. he was soon drifted off into the release of sleep, protected in her arms.


End file.
